


The End

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bottom Sam, Breathplay, Dark Dean, Fucked Up Relationship, M/M, Possessive Dean, Sex, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge, poor boys, s5 ep 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: After his meeting with Lucifer, Dean can't look at Sam without seeing the devil looking back at him. He got to make sure his brother is really him, not Lucifer, and not a puppet filled with demon blood. He'll take him apart, just to make sure.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks to the wonderful people organizing this challenge, you guys are great. My partner for this eighth round is seafoxfire. My prompt is : Lucifer! Sam + Dark brother.
> 
> I think that I got the best deal out of this, as I was indecisive, they gave me free choice of the dark brother. So I went with Dark! Dean, even when the prompt is Lucifer Sam. this round has been very exciting and I enjoyed it immensely. I got so many ideas about this prompt, and I was finally able to settle on one near the end on of the month. I hope you like it as much as I did.

They echo in his mind, reflect off of the insides of his skull and repeat, again and again. When Zachariah talks to him, when Cas saves him, even as he calls Sam with shaking fingers; Lucifer's words are still playing in his head.

_Whatever you do, you will always end up here, whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up... here._

He's yet to forgive Sam, hasn't gotten over his own guilt, the monster they freed together is the one to end it all, and they really screwed up this time. They should stay apart and yet..And yet.

When his eyes take in the sight of Sam for the first time in two weeks, he doesn't feel the usual  joy, nor the earth shattering relief at seeing Sam after a long while of being apart.

All he feels is panic.

_Whatever you do, you will always end up here, whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up... here._

He's telling Sam what he wishes is true and knows as wrong.

_We keep each other human._

It's a sweet lie and Sam thanks him for it, and all he sees is Lucifer, can't believe the man in front of him is his brother, yet he knows it is. He wants to punch Sam, wants to cut him deep and make him bleed and break and be damn sure he's human. Make certain this man is not Lucifer, not a puppet full of demon blood.

_We keep each other human._

It's a cruel lie, because Dean is not sure how much humanity is left in him, how much is still there in Sam. His little Sammy who would never hurt anyone, not even a supernatural being if he wasn't one hundred present they're evil. It's a lie because Dean is no longer human- hasn't been since the day Alistair carved him up into a blood thirsty beast- and he wants to know if his brother is.

He keeps his dark thoughts to himself, and they drive in silence.

At night when the darkness envelops them and makes every sin easer to commit, Sam crawls behind him in his bed, buries his face in the space between Dean's shoulder blades and takes a shuddering breath.

''Dean?'' It's small and timid, nothing like the raging storms and thunder Sam's voice had in the past six months they spent together, there's no trace of the burning anger, the malicious intent that his baby brother's tone dripped with.

He tenses, but continues to fake sleep, they have so many words left unsaid, and they might as well say them now because who knows when their fuck ups will catch up to them, and this time they'll die for real. He will lose Sam, more than he already did.

Sam shifts behind him, his hands fist in the martial of Dean's shirt, and Dean hears him swallow. He can't see his brother's face but he knows that Sam's eyes are tearing up, that his features are contracted into a pained expression of barely holding it in. He's warm, god he's so warm, he's burning up and his heart is hammering against Dean's back.

''I know you're awake,'' It's not an accusation, more like a plea, one that Dean does not answer. In the dead of the night pressed like they are now, Dean has never been able to not give in to Sam. He doesn't want to now. He closes his eyes and inhales, listens to the clock tick, to the sound of the cars passing by the motel every once in a while, so much time passes. Dean doesn't move.

''Dean, please, please ...just _please_ ,'' His brother is not crying but he can hear the tears threatening to fall, and Dean's biggest weakness has always been a teary eyed Sam. He can't do anything about that, he'll _always _answer to that, and god damn him he's a fool.__

____

____

_And I know you won't kill Sam._

He wants to turn around so bad, wants to face Sam and kiss him and kiss him and _kiss_ him, till Sam won't have any air in his lung. He wants to bite and mark till Sam is _his_ again. He's terrified, and he's furious. He can't touch Sam now, he'll hurt him, he _wants_ to hurt him.

Sam lets out a sob, just a half broken sound that Dean almost doesn't hear, but he does, and it's more than enough to shatter his resolve to pieces. He turns around. Sam gasps like he didn't think Dean would, and instantly folds himself closer to his big brother's chest.

''Sammy,'' Dean breathes, everything is still when Sam lifts his face and looks at him, his eyes shining through the gloom, and Dean can't fight it anymore. He leans in, kisses his baby brother. Sam tastes the same, just like he did the last time Dean's kissed him, soft lips, salty sweat, and little brother and more important than anything else in the whole damn world.

Dean is still scared, terrified and so, _so_ angry.

He rolls them over and settles on top of Sam, his little brother opening his mouth and moaning under him. Dean presses him down, the kiss growing more needy, heated and he has to force himself to pull back. He looks down at Sam, at the fear mixed in with the never ending trust in his colorful eyes. It's a silly notion to consider now when Dean wants to take him apart, but he's never really pinned one colour in his brother's irises. There are simply too many of them, and maybe it's why he gets stupid and dizzy any time Sam locks gazes with him. He dives in to claim Sam's lips, running away from his big, soulful eyes and this time he doesn't slow down or care, he plugs his tongue in, taking over the violent kiss, and has Sam moaning again.

''Dean, no,'' Sam protests when Dean breaks away from him, again. Dean's out of breath, panting, knows his eyes are burning with rage and nothing else, there's no trace of the tenderness Sam's used to. 

''It's no use,'' Dean husks, ''I'm still angry,'' Dean makes to stand up, but Sam's hands grip his arms and stop him.

''Then stay angry,'' Sam answers him, voice pleading ''Just don't go,'' They stare into each other's eyes, Sam searching for forgiveness he's not sure he'll ever find, and Dean afraid to see a ghost inside his brother's body. He cups Sam's cheeks, and Sam's lids fall shut, letting a soft breath out.

''I want to hurt you,'' Dean tells him, the words gentle like a lover's whisper. Sam opens his eyes and nods.

''Anything you want,''

Dean doesn't hesitate, he capture's Sam's lips in a brutal kiss, sucking Sam's bottom lip into his mouth and biting on it, hard. The metallic taste of blood fills his mouth and he drinks it up like it's his favourite kind of whiskey, getting intoxicated by the flavour of Sam. He slides his hands down, placing them on the sides of Sam's elegant, long neck and squeezes, his brother gasping underneath him. Tears start to gather on the edges of his eyes, and Dean thinks the gold in them is the most shiny when Sam's crying. Sam's eyes roll back, and his body goes almost lax, he never tries to push Dean away, even though he's near passing out from the lack of oxygen. Dean loosens his fingers and Sam inhales greedily, doesn't get the chance to normalize his breathing as Dean presses on his throat again.

He kisses Sam while he's choking, releases him and cuts his breathing by another hungry kiss, that's more biting and bruising than any act of love has the right to be. Sam doesn't fight, just lies there and lets Dean do whatever he wants, and Dean wants to do so much more than this. His hands find their way to the hem of Sam's shirt, and he tugs it up and off, reveling the smooth, tan skin. He doesn't waste time as he rids Sam of his boxers, smirks when Sam's hard length pops out of his underwear, already leaking.

''You liked this?'' It's not really a question as the answer is hot and throbbing in his hand. Sam squirms and Dean chuckles, he lowers his head and bites on one of Sam's nipples, rolling it between his teeth, clenching his jaw till he feels the warm blood seeping out. He continues his way down, harsh bites and drags of teeth, pulling out the skin till it's red.

He draws away and takes a look at his brother, laid bare on his bed, cheeks flushed and breath labored. Fingers shaped bruises already forming on his pale throat, and Dean likes the purple on his brother. Likes the black and blue when he's the one who paints them, so he leaves more. He sucks on Sam's collar bones, enjoying the taste of his skin as much as he's relishing the broken sounds he's eliciting from Sam. He licks at the forming mark and then sinks his teeth into the flesh, Sam's high pitched moan music to his ears.

His dick is straining against his boxers, and he lets a sigh of relief as he pulls it out, throwing the rest of his clothes on the floor. He takes a moment to stare at Sam, his brother looks right back at him, unashamed and wanton. Dean loves him so much he wants to break every bone in his damn legs, makes absolute sure he won't be able to walk away from him again. He crawls down, placing himself between Sam's spread legs, and start to leave similar marks on his thighs, bites and hickeys, and more bites. He loves the blood on his brother's smooth skin, loves that Sam let him do this to him. Sam isn't even struggling, Dean knows he's hurting him, but Sam takes it all, a twisted form of self punishment. He knows it's guilt that has Sam so pliant under him, just like he knows it's anger that has him wanting to claw his way into Sam's heart and never come out.

''Look at you,'' Dean almost coos ''So eager to please, ain't you Sammy?'' Sam's tears make a reappearance, they don't fall but his lashes are wet now, and Dean laughs.

''You'd let me kill you now, you won't even try to stop me,''

Sam nods, and Dean knows it's true. Can see it in the way Sam's muscles are quivering, in every hitch of breath and every desperate, broken sound coming out of Sam's mouth. And he can, if he wants to, Sam will let him, he can squeeze the breath out of Sam, can dig his fingers into Sam's ribs, can snap Sam's neck. He can bite down on his carotid like a fucking vampire, make him bleed to death. Counting the ways he can murder Sam with makes his brother seem so frail, so utterly and completely _his_. His, his, his. And not Ruby or fucking Lucifer can ever change that.

''Mine, you're mine and you're not allowed to leave,'' He means it like an order but it gets out desperate, scared. ''Never,'' He grits his teeth, his own eyes filling. ''You can't,'' His voice is deep and wet, he's begging now, and Sam needs to answer.

''Sam, say it! Say you're mine,'' He's shaking, they both are, and Sam nods his agreement.

''Yours,'' He croaks ''Never leaving you, Dean, not ever,''

Dean drops himself down, pinning Sam to the bed with his weight, and Sam wraps himself around his big brother, legs coming up to surround his waist, arms clinging to Dean's shoulders. Dean starts a gentle trail of kisses, right where his fingers bruised the soft skin of Sam's neck, and Sam turns his head to give him more room. Dean licks and nibs, kisses up the line of Sam's jaw till he captures his mouth again. He treads slowly, lips sweeping against Sam's with soft motions and they both moan when Sam parts his lips and their tongues touch. Dean takes over the kiss, deepening it and licking inside Sam's mouth, over the indentions of his teeth, mixing their saliva together till they taste the same. His hand finds its way to the drawer of the nightstand, opening it and looking for the bottle of lube he knows is there.

He breaks away from Sam when he finds it, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, and rubbing them together to warm the cold gel. He smears it around Sam's hole, massaging the rosy, folded muscle till it relaxes, and pushes two fingers in at once, causing Sam to gasp, thighs trembling as he parts them farther to give Dean more space. Dean pumps his fingers, in and out slowly, deliberately ignoring Sam's prostate, driving him insane.

Sam bucks and writhes, trying to get more of Dean's fingers inside of him. It always gets to Dean, how eager Sam is for his touch, how affection starved he is when it's Dean. It calms the possessive, green eyed beast that dwells in the recess of his soul, that Sam is only this sultry with him.  Dean pulls out his fingers, smiling at the frustrated noise Sam makes, then pours more lube into his hand, impatiently slicking his cock and lining up with Sam's hole. One swift thrust and he's bottoming out, both of them panting from the strain. Dean doesn't wait, slides out and then back in, hitting Sam's sweet spot with impeccable accuracy, his brother cries out.

They set in a fast rhythm, Sam bearing down, meeting Dean's harsh thrusts head on, his dick hitting his stomach with every push. Dean loses himself in the delicious rocking of their bodies, closes his eyes to feel more of Sam. The madding grip of his warm, wet hole around him. Sam's arms sneak around his neck, pulling him closer, and he lifts Sam's legs up, fixes them around his waist, and drives in harder. He slides his hands down creamy thighs, his fingers taking their place on Sam's skinny, enchanting hip bones. He grips tight, looking forward to the bruises that, no doubt, will be their comes the morrow.

Dean leans in and they smash their mouths together, sharing spit and breath, the kiss reopens the cut that Dean's teeth left on Sam's bottom lip, and he sucks at it with renewed fervour, hungry for anything Sam.

The air around them grows hot and humid, their bodies go slick with sweat, and Dean's hips falter, thrusts slowing down to gentle slides. They're not kissing anymore, just breathing against each other's mouths as their chests press together. Dean's getting closer to the edge, knows Sam is there with him from how his moans are getting louder. He holds Sam close, arms surrounding his brother's waist to plaster them together, leaving no room for anything to get between them. He licks on Sam's earlobe, rolling it into his mouth and gently sucking at it, he releases it and places his lips right there by Sam's ear. Whispers the words so only Sam can hear them.

''I love you,''

Sam climaxes, shocking waves of pleasure going through him as his release paints both their abdomens in ribbons of white. Half dozen of thrusts later, Dean follows him, come filling him up and then leaking down the inside of his thigh.

He stares up at Dean, and finally, his tears flow, drawing salty tracks on his cheeks, maybe he thought he'd never hear these three words from Dean again, and he can't believe it. 

''Do you, really?'' He pleads, seeking reassurance in Dean's expression. Dean kisses him, sweet and unhurried, making love to his mouth in gentle sweeps of lips and tongue.

''I do, so much. More than anything,'' Sam sobs openly, and Dean licks at his tears and plants barely there pecks on his lids. His hands frame Sam's face, thumbs brushing the traces of tears away.

''But you haven't forgiven me,'' Dean can tell Sam hates that his voice is shaking, but he can't help it. 

''I haven't, not yet.'' Dean says, he closes the space between them, pulling Sam into his arms again, ''But I will,'' He promises, ''So please, please stay with me, please forgive me, too.''

Sam makes a confused voice, but Dean doesn't talk further, doesn't tell Sam about the future he saw, doesn't list his sins. He's still scared of what might happen, how much truth is in that picture. He clings to Sam harder and hopes that one day he'd forget how Lucifer's smile marred Sam's perfect features, how Lucifer's words were said in Sam's voice.

  _Whatever you do, you will always end up here, whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up... here_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about this.


End file.
